Custody Agreement
by A11y50n
Summary: Danny has to have a custody agreement for Grace and for once he's not upset.


A/N: I just thought this would make a nice one shot. Sorry for any mistakes.

Custody Agreement

"Cath." "Danny."

"We have to talk." They said simultaneously

Danny and Cath looked at each other for a few seconds and then smiled.

"So how are we going to fix this?" Cath asked

"I don't know, I didn't realise it was a problem until a couple of days ago. Grace had been acting weird for the last couple of months and I assumed it had to do with the fact that she was living with me now seeing as Rachel went to Las Vegas with Stan and Charlie. I thought she was missing her mum a lot. It seemed one week she would be fine then the next she would be sad. I thought she would love being here with me. I was beginning to think it was a mistake to have her and maybe I should have gone to Las Vegas so she could be with her mum. Well I thought that until a couple of days ago."

"What happened?"

"Well it was Rachel's day to Skype with Grace, they usually do it a few times a week but Saturdays are a must even if it's for a few minutes. So Rachel texted to say she couldn't Skype as they have a party to go to. I thought Grace was going to be crushed but she was fine with it so she can't be missing Rachel that much. Then I got to thinking…."

"That she's a little down when it would have been the weekend you would be staying with us at the beach house."

"Exactly!"

"It took me a while to figure it out as well. Steve wasn't upset but just down and I couldn't figure out why. Then a couple of days ago I saw him just looking into her bedroom. Even for breakfast now he has his cereal he doesn't bother to make anything. I didn't realise how much they both loved their morning routine."

"Tell me about it. Why didn't that goof love of your life say anything? I remember when he decorated that room for Grace. Steve was acting weird. We'd already stayed a number of weekends with you by that time. Did he mention it to you?"

"Yeah, he really wanted Grace to feel at home at the house so he made it a mission. He figured out which colours she would like, he looked for the bedding. I was in charge of the little touches like a mirror, curtains, a dressing table etc. Steve insisted on a book case and a trunk. We decorated the room first, that was fun painting it. We would have loved it more if you two could have helped but Steve thought you may not want Grace to have her own room so we thought if it was a done deal then you wouldn't complain."

"It wouldn't have been complaining but you two spoil her a lot. I just feel awful that you spend so much time and money on Grace."

Danny was holding up his hands before Cath could speak.

"I know you love her and it's not about the money or the time with you two, that you love doing it I know it but sometimes I just feel as if I'm taking advantage of your generous natures and I don't like it."

"Danny we're family just because we're not related by blood doesn't make it any more different. If you were in Jersey are you telling me that you wouldn't be spending time with your nieces and nephews?"

Danny just sighed, he knew when he was beaten.

"Exactly, anyway if and when Steve and I are blessed with a child you are going to be worse than Steve and I are with Grace. Grace will be the same, she's already told us that she would like to babysit but because there are no babies in the family it's very difficult. She's said it a couple of times giving me and Steve pointed looks."

"Well you can't say Grace is a shy child. I remember that she nearly gave me a heart attack when she found out about her room. A heads up would have been good. We arrived at your place on Friday as usual when I had her and she went to the room she used as usual to dump her bag and change out of her uniform while I walked out to sit with you on the lanai. I just took my first sip of beer when I heard this almighty scream. I jumped and rushed back into the house, I didn't even realise that you two weren't even following me. I got to Grace and I found her just inside the room her bag was on the floor and she kept on looking around as if she couldn't believe it. Then she saw the package on the bed and looked at me and I nodded. She carefully walked to the bed picked up the package and unwrapped it to find the sign that said Grace's room. She loved it. She loved everything in it. She especially loved the photos you two put of me and her and her with her mum, step Stan and Charlie. We looked at each other for a few seconds then she was out of the door and running down the stairs, I've never saw her move that fast before, I was afraid she was going to fall down the stairs so I rushed after her. I got there just in time to see her fling herself at Steve and for him to catch her then she did the same to you and she went back to Steve again. She was crying as she kept on saying 'thank-you'. I had tears in my eyes."

"So did we." Cath smiled at the memory

"When she told you two that there was one thing missing I wanted to strangle her, she had just received a wonderful present and she was going to complain. I should have known better."

"Both Steve and I were trying to wonder what we could have forgotten. When she said there should be a picture of the ohana in the room as well we just smiled at each other and then I went to get a picture with all of us in it and gave it to Grace so she could put it in her room. She was so happy."

"I didn't realise that those two love their morning routines so much. I mean the first time when I woke up and Grace wasn't in her bed I freaked out. I knew Steve would look after her but that's if he knew she was awake. The fact that I knew he loved to go swimming and Grace loves the water completely freaked me out. I got up and rushed out of the house wearing just my boxers. I saw her standing there at the water's edge and she was wet. She was a bit further in and before I could yell at her to come to me Steve was swimming back and Grace stood in his way. When Steve realised she was in the water he looked up and gave her a wave and she waved back and came to me while Steve carried on with his swimming. I asked her what all that was about and she explained that she couldn't go into the water until Steve knew she was there just in case something happened so she stood in his path and when he realised she was there they said morning and she went in to swim and he stayed closer to her but still doing his laps. And when she finished she did the same so he knew she already left and not to worry about her so that's why she was standing in his path. The way she explained it was as if it was blatantly obvious. I can't believe she came up with that herself."

"If that's amazing; what about how they're in the kitchen? Whether it's breakfast, lunch, dinner or when they're baking they work well as a team. I know Steve really liked the time they spent together making breakfast."

"Yeah it was their special time. I could never figure out how they got everything ready just in time. I mean they timed it to perfection. Grace only has toast or cereal now. I've tried to give her a cooked breakfast but she's not interested."

"I'm pretty sure that the two of them didn't want to mention that they missed their weekend pattern."

"Knowing your goofball like I do he probably felt guilty for wanting to spend time with Grace so that's why he kept quiet. As for my monkey she may think she has to spend every spare minute with me because I only had her for every other weekend before. I don't begrudge you and Steve wanting to spend time with Grace I just wish they said something before it got to this stage."

"They both love you and didn't want to hurt you."

"So how are we going to fix this?"

"How do you feel about a custody agreement?"

Danny liked the smile that Cath had.

"What do you have in mind?"

The two of them put their heads together and came up with a plan.

"Hey Steve are you sure it's ok if we stay this weekend?"

"How many times do I have to say it Danny, of course it is!"

"Cool, so I'll bring Grace round straight after school. Thanks again buddy."

"Uncle Steve, Aunt Cath we're here and we're staying for the WHOLE weekend isn't that great?" Grace said

Grace rushed to hug both her Uncle and Aunt.

"Yeah Gracie that's great!" Steve said as he returned the girl's hug

"Hey Grace." Cath said

Grace went to put her stuff in her room. It was as if she'd never been away. The four of them helped with dinner, Steve and Grace making it, Danny setting the table and Cath getting the drinks. After dinner Danny said he wanted to talk to them about something. Cath and Danny cleared the dishes and Cath sat back down. Danny went to get something and returned with a folder.

"Cath can you please swap seats with Grace?"

"Of course."

Once Grace was seated next to Steve, Danny opened the folder and gave them the document to read. It wasn't an official custody agreement but he and Cath made it look official so Grace would know it was important. It even had a letter heading:

Finch, Ivan, Verber, Essan and Oliver

Attorneys of the law

Cath and Danny saw Steve smile and knew he understood the letter heading. The two of them read the document that stated that Grace Williams would spend every other weekend with her Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine from Friday night to Monday morning where one of them would take her to school. In the case of school holidays then she could sleep in if she wanted to. Every Wednesday night would be team night where the team with the aid of chef G. Williams the members of five-0 would take it in turns to make the meal. Also once a month a girl day was scheduled at this time the men would have a 'boys' day. Danny had insisted on this as he remembered how happy Grace was to spend the whole day with Cath and Kono doing girly things. They ended up having a slumber party in the living room. They had painted each other's nails and did each other's hair while eating chocolate, chocolate and more chocolate. They also ate ice cream, chips and pizza. It was totally unhealthy but they all had a good time. They went out shopping and came back to start a chick flick marathon. Steve, Danny and chin were banished from the house from 8 am. They were not best pleased about that. When they returned Danny remembered walking into the house and finding all three of them sleeping in the living room. He and Steve had to tiptoe around and they found the cookies that the girls had baked and left for them. There were even some in a bag for Chin because they thought he would just go straight home and he did. There were bowls of popcorn, chips and chocolate on the coffee table along with a few glasses. The house was a mess but it seemed as if they had fun and Danny wanted Grace to have that experience with her Aunts. The guys had left the mess for them to clean up. Grace the early riser that she was woke up and quietly started to take all the dirty bowls and glasses in the kitchen. She was going to start washing up when Cath stopped her and told her to go back to their bed in the living room. Cath washed up and Kono woke up in time to dry the dishes. They both went back to bed to sleep for another hour. Steve and Danny woke up to a clean living room and kitchen but the girls were still sleeping. Steve went for his usual swim and Grace woke and got changed and went for her swim. Eventually everyone ended up outside. Chin joined them for breakfast. Grace loved that day and spoke about it for ages. Danny had talked to both Cath and Kono to see if that would be ok to make it a monthly event and they both agreed as they enjoyed it as well.

Steve had finished reading the agreement and Grace was not far behind.

"Aunt Cath can I speak to you outside please?"

"Yes, of course."

Aunt and niece went to the lanai while the brothers stayed in the kitchen.

"You know you're the biggest goof there is right? Why didn't you say something?"

Steve just looked at Danny and shrugged his shoulders.

"Goof!" Danny repeated

On the lanai…

"What is it Grace?"

"I was wondering…."

"Grace you know you can ask me anything."

Grace took a deep breath and quickly asked her question before she chickened out.

"Would you mind me staying here every other weekend because don't you and Uncle Steve need some 'adult time'."

Cath looked at Grace and smiled.

"Oh Grace come here."

Grace sat on Cath's knee even though she was getting a little old for this.

"Grace your Uncle and I love spending time with you and the rest of the ohana and we have plenty of adult time you honestly do not need to worry about that ok?"

"Can you promise me that if you have a special date or an anniversary or something that you'll let me know so Danno and I can stay at our place? I don't want you two break up because I'm getting in the way."

"Grace why would you even think that? Look your Danno and I came up with the terms of the agreement. You could never get in the way. We all love you so much. So do you think you want to sign the agreement?"

Grace nodded shyly. They walked hand in hand back into the kitchen. Danno took a pen out and gave it to Steve who signed his name and dated the document and handed the pen to Grace who did the same.

The agreement stayed in place for years.


End file.
